Anything For Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward told Coulson what he needs.


**Hey,**... Thank you for reading and reviewing my last ff. Here's another short one for fun.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : Ward has a good reason for wanting something.

xox

"You can have anything you want right now. Just name it."

"Seriously, Sir?"

"Yes Ward. Seriously. Now come on, what would you like?"

"That's easy Sir."

"My permission to date Skye?" Coulson interrupted Ward before the younger man could say anything.

"Well," Ward crunched his face before continuing, "Honestly? That should be my first choice but, not that I do not want that to happen and for you to give me your blessing - "

"BLESSING?!" Coulson pushed his back off the table that he was leaning against to tower over his Agent who just got back form his undercover mission almost a week ago. "Why would you need my blessing? Are you planning to marry her?"

"What? No!" Ward shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Why not? Don't you want to marry her? I thought you love her. Didn't you tell her that already?"

"What? No. I mean yes. I do. I mean I do to loving Skye. But marry? Someday. But certainly not today or tomorrow. Sir, I haven't ...I've never... I... I... I haven't even been on a date with her. Sir, why are you laughing?"

"I'm just playing with you." Coulson patted Ward's shoulder before sitting down across from him. "Just because I've made Director, doesn't mean I can't pull a fast one on my team."

"Haha, Sir."

"Alright. What would you really like to have? Seriously."

"A bigger bed."

"A bigger bed?"

"Yes."

"I know you are taller than any of us, but you've never complained before." Coulson said before realising a notion. "You are not planning on a certain nightly activity involving Skye are you?"

"Was that a trick question?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, it's a yes and no." Ward told him. "You see, this does involve some nightly activities since I got back. And not only does it involve Skye but FitzSimmons as well."

xox

Since Ward got back ...

The first night, Ward spent the night talking to Skye and FitzSimmons about what had happened while he was gone. They had all ended up sleeping on his bed in a tangle of bodies.

On the second night, Fitz had come into his room to tell Ward that he had taken Ward's advise to tell Simmons about how he feel about her. They were talking when Skye came in with a tray of snacks and drinks. Later Simmons came in she couldn't find Fitz and Skye in their respective rooms. Again they all ended up sleeping in Ward's bed.

Come the third night, Skye suggested watching a movie in Ward's room. They had pulled and pushed him into his room before he could have a chance to protest. Again, they all camped in his bed for the night.

The next night, made it the fourth time that Skye and FitzSimmons spent the night sleeping on him after playing three rounds of Monopoly.

The fifth night was again a repetition of the previous nights. The reason for their crowding Ward's bed on that night was because Fitz's room smelled of glue that he had accidentally spilled on the carpet. Simmons' room light had blown and she couldn't find her night light. Skye refused to sleep in her bed that night because her favourite purple bedsheet was in the wash and the yellow sheets that Agent Koenig gave her was just too bright to sleep in.

On the sixth night, Ward was awakened by Fitz quietly opening his door in the middle of the night. Ward was about to asked what he wanted when Fitz whispered to someone outside the door. Ward remained still and listened.

"He is asleep." Fitz said.

"So?" he heard Skye's voice.

"Let's go in before Agent Koenig sees us loitering this hallway." Simmons whispered rapidly.

"But the man is asleep." Fitz insisted.

"Good. That makes this all so much easier." Skye told him and pushed him into Ward's room before entering with Simmons in tow.

"We better not wake him up. You know how he gets when he is startled." Fitz told them.

"Oh. Be quiet Fitz." Simmons told him. "You want to be in here just as much as we do."

"Yup. Simmons right." Skye agreed. "You remember how sleepless we all were when Ward was away. We all were so worried and missed him so much."

"And how only when we huddled here in his bed that we were able to get some sleep." Simmons added.

"Yeah. I remember." Fitz agreed. "Even if he was not around, it felt better to be here."

Ward kept still and lowered his eyelids to a slither to watch them approached with their pillows tucked under their arms. He closed his eyes when he saw them leaning down to study him.

"Hey, the Robot is cute when he is sleeping. I can see his forehead without the creases." Skye said. "Awwww... Look at that adorable little pout!"

"He doesn't snore like someone we know," Simmons nudged Skye and they both giggled quietly.

"They say love is blind but apparently not deaf." Fitz pouted and playfully smacked Simmons' derriere.

"Shhhh!" Skye told the two when Simmons retaliated by poking Fitz on his side. "Will you two stop it. Come on, let's settle in before Sleeping Turbo turns into a starfish and occupies the whole bed. Lucky we brought our blankets. He hogged his."

"You better not kick me tonight." Fitz told Skye.

"Fine. If you snore again, I'll just put a pillow over your face, Aurora dear." Skye told him.

After another round of poking, smacking and shushing each other, Ward felt them climbed into his bed and settled themselves around him. He felt a soft kiss on his shoulder as Skye stretched out beside him and placed her arm over his chest. A weight settled on his pillow as Fitz rested his head on it. Simmons' shoulder rested on Ward's side and she lay her head on Fitz stomach as she squeezed herself in the space between Fitz and Ward.

A soft whisper of good nights was heard before the Skye and FitzSimmons fell asleep. For the sixth time since he came home, Ward lay wake feeling Skye's breath against his neck as she cuddled herself next to him while holding on tight to his shirt. He could near Fitz snoring in his ear and Simmons' occasional blurting out some incoherent chemical names as she fidgeted in her sleep.

He had been wondering why they had all huddled in his bed for the past nights that left him unable to move or turn in his sleep. Now that he knew, he closed his eyes to join them in their sweet slumber.

His last thought before he fell asleep was that being loved is truly wonderful. But having a bigger bed would be damn fantastic.

**THE END.**

Share your thoughts?


End file.
